SongFic Mania!
by GeeksRock
Summary: a collection of SongFics, varying characters, varying song genres NOT FOR WEASLEY LOVERS!
1. Dollhouse

_I'm just a girl, you're just a boy_

_This is my heart; it's not a toy_

_So what's with you playing with my mind?_

Hermione let out a long sigh, and fingered her long cold coffee. Ron was supposed to have met her almost an hour ago. Hermione's slender fingers gripped the cup as she fought back tears. After her moment of self pity had passed she laughed at herself for ever entertaining the idea that she and Ron would ever last. Ron had shown himself to be a possessive and demanding boyfriend. As all these thoughts passed through Hermione's head, she decided to go and Ron.

_We used to be cool, this used to be love_

_Now it's become, something like a job_

_Like it or not, maybe things were changing right before our eyes_

Hermione walked slowly up the street, gazing at all the brightly decorated shop windows remembering how often she would walk into them just to find clothes that she thought would impress Ron. He seemed to want her to look like a supermodel and however hard Hermione tried she could never reach his standards.

_I tried to be a picture perfect girl_

_But you were in your own fantasy world_

_Try to control me like some kind of Barbie_

_But that just ain't me_

Hermione was tired of it. She was tired of the condescending looks Ron would send her if she ever showed up without spending 3 hours on makeup and hair, After such a long time, Hermione finally realized that Ron was no good for her. She was perfect in someone else's eye.

_Cause I ain't a doll, this aint a dollhouse_

_You're way too old to be, puttin me down like this_

_and playing around like this_

_I ain't a doll, this ain't a dollhouse_

_No, I could never be, stuck living life like this_

_Behind these four walls, cause I ain't a doll_

She walked up the steps of the apartment building and knocked on the door that belonged to Ron Weasley. When a blurry eyed Ron opened the door, Hermione looked him in the eye and said the words that had been itching to be spoken since she and Ron started dating -

"_I come with imperfections_

_Epitome of perfection_

_if you can't understand, loving the way I am_

_then you're no good for me, so glad i kept my receipt"_


	2. Photograph

**Nickelback- Photograph**

_Look at this photograph_

_ Every time I do it makes me laugh_

_ How did our eyes get so red?_

Harry Potter could often be found gazing at a picture above the desk. He couldn't help it, It reminded him of when his life was much more simple. It was taken in 4th year, right before Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire. The faces of his two best friends smiled back at him, unlike recent days. He hadn't heard anything from either Ron or Hermione in the longest time.

_And this is where I grew up._

_I think the present owner fixed it up_

_ I never knew we'd ever went without_

_ The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

The picture had the Hogwarts Castle in the background. Harry had grown up and became who he was today in that castle. Harry's mind wandered to all the adventures He, Ron and Hermione had together. In the process, the Golden Trio would often break school rules, Harry longed for those days. It seemed that the adventure kept them all together, once it was over they all drifted their own ways. Hermione went back to school, Ron helped George with the shop, and Harry had gone straight into auror training. Harry desperately missed the company of his two best friends   

_And this is where I went to school._

_ Most of the time had better things to do._

_ Criminal record says I broke in twice_

_ I must have done it half a dozen times. _

Harry was now 21, he wondered what would happen if he were to go back to Hogwarts for his 7th year and actually graduate. However, he didn't think he could handle walking the same halls and doing the same things he used to do without Ron and Hermione. Harry also doubted now, with Dumbledore gone, that they would let him back in.

_I wonder if it's too late? _

_Should I go back and try to graduate? _

_If I was them I wouldn't let me in._

_  Oh oh oh Oh God I _

_ Every memory of looking out the back door_

_ I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor._

_ It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_ Goodbye, goodbye_

_  Every memory of walking out the front door,_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for._

_ It's hard to say it, time to say it. _

_Goodbye, goodbye Goodbye_

Thinking all of this, Harry came to a decision, He would no longer wallow in the past, He would hold his head up high. No matter how much it hurt, he was not going to look back. He had found the photos of all of his friends, but after one last nostalgic look, Harry would get rid of them all. He was going to say goodbye. _  Oh oh oh Oh God I_

 _I miss it now_

_I can't believe it_

_ So hard to stay_

_ Too hard to leave it. _

Yes, he did miss Hogwarts and all of his friends. Yes, Harry did wish he could go back and relive those days. Harry finally realized however, that he was letting life pass him by. He resolved himself to look to the future.

 _If I could I relive those days_

_ I know the one thing that would never change_

Looking back, Harry might have changed a few things. He might have changed the amount of danger he seemed to put the people he cared about in, maybe he wouldn't have wasted his time with all the petty girls. There was one thing he would have never changed. Hermione. The love of his life. Harry came to realize how special the beautiful young witch was during the year they spent together on the run. They shared a brief, albeit wonderful, relationship after the war. If there was one thing Harry could have, it would be to see Hermione again. _  Every memory of walking out the front door I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye _

Harry grabbed the box of pictures that he had laying on his bedroom floor. He took them down the stairs and threw them into the garbage can that waited just outside the apartment building. Harry turned to go walk up the street and never looked back

_ Look at this photograph _

_ Every time I do it makes me laugh_

_  Every time I do it makes me_


	3. Taking Chances

**Celine Dion- Taking Chances**

Hermione was nervous, more nervous then she had ever been. Today was the day that she was going to suck it up and try and be friends with Harry Potter. Although she didn't know very much about him, she had fallen the moment they had met.

_Don't know much about your life._

_Don't know much about your world, but_

_Don't want to be alone tonight,_

_On this planet they call earth._

Harry didn't know very much about Hermione Granger. But, for some strange reason, he felt a strong connection with her. He had fallen for her the minute they had met. Harry regretted not becoming her friend; he imagined that she would be a good person to have on his side. He wanted to learn about her, he wanted to take a chance.

_You don't know about my past, and_

_I don't have a future figured out._

_And maybe this is going too fast._

_And maybe it's not meant to last, _

Hermione was willing to take a chance. She wanted to jump off the edge, who cared if there was no solid ground below?

_But what do you say to taking chances,_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_

_What do you say,_

_What do you say? _

All Harry wanted to do was start again. Hermione could help with that. He had a rough past and having Hermione take him in and show him how to try start over seemed like a good plan. Harry could see a long and happy future together with her. Harry was resolved; he was going to make that bright future happen, even if it killed him.

_I just want to start again,_

_And maybe you could show me how to try,_

_And maybe you could take me in,_

_Somewhere underneath your skin?_

Hermione had never had much luck with boys. She had her heart broken many times. There was something about Harry though; Hermione had always felt safe with him. In her mind, love was the greatest gift ever. Hermione longed for someone to look at her and not only see her intelligence. Harry was one of the few people who seemed want to be around her, not for the sake of school work but to merely be with her. That was why Hermione really fell for him.

_And I had my heart beaten down,_

_But I always come back for more, yeah._

_There's nothing like love to pull you up,_

_When you're laying down on the floor there._

_So talk to me, talk to me,_

_Like lovers do._

_Yeah walk with me, walk with me,_

_Like lovers do,_

Harry wanted someone to look at him not only see his scar, Hermione seemed to be that person. When the two came across each other in the corridor, their eyes met. In an unspoken agreement, they both turned on their heels and walked outside. They were both taking chances with the other.

_Don't know much about your life_

_And I don't know much about your world_

**Sorry this isn't very good! I wrote it at 11 at night, while I had a friend over! See that little box down there? it is BEGGING to be pressed =D**


End file.
